The present invention relates to a two-channel top device or spray head for a spray can or container for a composition to be sprayed for the purpose of making two different spray patterns.
This sort of top device for a spray can is known from German Patent Application DE 29 45 600 A1. This known spray head or top device is used to make two different width sprays with a spray valve for a self-maintaining spray. The two-channel top device is designed so that a narrow or bunched stream results when the spray activating button is first pressed down which facilitates combating a single individual When the spray activating button is pressed further down a fan-shaped spray is formed which is usable against several attackers.
In the known two-channel top device the selection of the spray pattern is controlled by a sliding element arranged slidably in the spray activating button, which is slidable inside the button against a compression spring integrated in it. The top device sits with the sliding element on the valve stem of the spray can, which is conveyed again into an open position from a closed position against a compression spring in the interior of the spray can. In an initial position of the sliding element maintained by action of the compression spring in the absence of downward pressure on the spray activating button a liquid duct in the sliding element is connected with a first outlet orifice of the top device and an emission of liquid through the valve of the spray container is prevented.
Since the spring integrated in the spray activating button is stronger than the spring acted on by the valve stem of the spray container, when the spray activating button is pressed down the main valve of the spray container opens first and the sprayed liquid passes to the first orifice or nozzle through the liquid duct via the valve stem. With additional stronger pressure on the spray activating button, the sliding element is then displaced against the action of the compression spring in it, whereby the connection between the liquid duct and the first orifice is broken. Finally the liquid duct is connected with the second spray orifice arranged next to the first orifice, so as to produce another spray pattern.
When the spray activating button is partially released, the sliding element returns again into its initial position, whereby sprayed liquid issues once again from the first orifice. However on completely releasing the spray activating button the valve stem is closed in the container whereby the top device is sealed and all spraying ends.
For head care sprays, e.g. hair spray, a coarse spray with comparatively large aerosol particles and a fine spray comprising a fine spray or mist can be employed as the spray patterns. In this application the different spray patterns should be as selective as possible and should be selected independently of each other. In this connection the top device for the spray can disclosed in DE 29 45 600 A1 is disadvantageous, because a spray process with the first spray pattern--e.g. a coarse spray--necessarily occurs at the beginning and end of the other or second spraying process, e.g. a fine spraying process, because of the way in which the top device is designed.
Furthermore the known top device is comparatively large, since the slider and spring mechanisms are accommodated in it. Also the possible shapes for the spray activating button are limited because of these functioning parts, which is particularly disadvantageous in regard to the trends in packaging style for high priced head care products.